Since laminated glass generates only a small amount of scattering glass fragments even when subjected to external impact and broken, laminated glass is excellent in safety. As such, the laminated glass is widely used for automobiles, railway vehicles, aircraft, ships, buildings and the like. For example, the laminated glass is produced by sandwiching an intermediate film for laminated glass between a pair of glass plates.
For example, with regard to an automobile provided with the laminated glass, even when a driver of the automobile does not directly view light from a headlight of an oncoming car, the driver has a psychologically unpleasant feeling due to the light passing through the laminated glass. Moreover, the visual acuity of a driver is temporarily lowered when the driver directly views light from a headlight of an oncoming car, and this may adversely affect the driving operations. In view of such problems, the enhancement in the anti-glare property of laminated glass has been strongly desired.
An interlayer film in which a pigment, a dye, a coloring agent or the like as a material having visible light absorbing properties is used in order to enhance the anti-glare property has been known.
Moreover, as an example of the interlayer film enhanced in the anti-glare property, an interlayer film for laminated glass including a tetraazaporphyrin compound has been disclosed in the following Patent Document 1.